Traditionally, motorcyclists ride their motorcycles without the back rest. For users who wish to use a back rest, attachment methods are available. These motorcycle back rests provide users a structure at the back of their motorcycle seats that allow the users to sit back on their seats while riding. The present invention introduces a new type of motor cycle back rest that also comprises of an integrated lighting system for signaling. The user will be able to attach the present invention onto their motorcycle seats along with an extension to for the signaling system. The increased visibility will help prevent potential collisions or accidents that may occur. The traditional motorcycle back rest does not comprise of an extension lighting system for attaching to a motorcycle's original back lighting system. The present invention contributes to the aesthetics of a motorcycle and increases visibility of the rider.